


Face Value

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Character Study, Community: 12_daysofficmas, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Michael considers Fiona.<br/>Disclaimer:  USA, Flying Glass of Milk, lots of other people own this.  I’m not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face Value

Fiona Glenanne had a gamin appearance. Her slender form, flowing hair, wide eyes and high cheekbones all conspired against those who might sell her short, or take her at face value. There were men who’d dismissed her for being delicate, and therefore, no threat at all.

Michael knew better. Fi’s waifish appearance was a deception, as much as her American accent. She was a little Irish hellcat. Fi could take on men twice her size – and barely have a hair out of place afterward. The power of her punches and kicks shocked when she struck, and her ability to shoot put her at sniper levels. Her driving would put a bootlegger to shame, and her explosions – whether personal, or from her continuing arsenal – were always exciting.

It really made him glad she was on his side.


End file.
